


A Lifetime of Finding You

by Klainecentric (klainedevabethhummelson)



Category: Glee
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Blaine Anderson/Kid Kurt Hummel, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Character Death, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainedevabethhummelson/pseuds/Klainecentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi-chapter story that will be built using the weekly prompts from the #KlaineSummerChallenge2016. It is a story about the lives of Kurt and Blaine and how they come to find a soulmate in each other.''</p><p>Abandoned: Yeah, I failed at this, and until further notice have no plans to continue. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt and Kurt are still reeling from the loss of Kurt’s Mom, Lizzie. Burt decides to restart the Sunday tradition of taking Kurt to the park in an attempt to bring some sense of normalcy back to his son’s life. Kurt makes a friend who is going to make all the difference in the world. Far more than Burt or Kurt even knows.
> 
> KlaineSummerChallenge2016 - Prompt#1 - Park

**_June 10, 2001_ **

** Park **

It had been a little over a month, and it wasn't better for either of them. She was gone, and it was all he could do to hold his son's head above the grief. Let alone his own.

Today was the day things would change. He was not going to sit in a dimly lit, quiet house, aimlessly trying to find anything to distract Kurt long enough to stem the flow of his tears.

Sunday's had been their day. Lizze's and Kurt's. Every Sunday the two of them had gone to the neighborhood park together for as long as Burt could remember. Sometimes she would just watch Kurt play with the other children, but she always took something along just for the two of them if Kurt wanted it–books, sewing, crafts, and always snacks. Burt would tag along on occasion, but never had any desire to be anything more than a fond spectator to their special mother-son time.

Sunday mornings were always the brightest with Kurt bounding down the stairs already excited for an adventure. Because it was always the same park, on the same bench, at the same playground, at the same time every Sunday...but Lizzie made every trip an adventure. She was the bright flame that fueled their son's imagination, and Burt was determined to step up to the plate and do his best to do the same in her name.

He was checking the contents of the bag he had packed last night. Sandwiches, fruit, and some juice and water. He had Kurt's favorite book–the one he and Lizzie had been reading together, and had even packed some drawing pads and colored pencils. He was far out of his element, but determined. The thing that made it worth it? Last night...seeing the first smile–though small–that he had seen on his son's face since Lizzie passed, when he asked Kurt if he'd like to go the park with him.

Kurt rounded the corner into the kitchen wringing a small piece of cloth in his hands and looking unsure. "Daddy?" he asked in a small voice.

Burt closed the bag and gave Kurt his attention. "What's up, bud?" He pulled a smile onto his face, trying to summon a measure of excitement into his tone that Kurt could feed off of.

Kurt held the slip of material up to his father and Burt's face softened into a teary, memory filled smile, knowing exactly what his son wanted. He took the bright bowtie from Kurt's fingers and knelt down on one knee on the linoleum of the kitchen floor to slip it around Kurt's neat collar.

He tied it deftly and patted Kurt's collar down over it. Kurt was fond of bowties, and frequently wore one on his outings with his mother. Burt suspected that Kurt's love of them was built-in to the desire to have his mother's smiling face and sweet smell close to his own while she fixed it for him.

Burt smelled more of motor oil and aftershave, but he gave Kurt a smile and hoped that someday his presence would be enough to make up for the gaping hole left by his late wife. At least partly.

"Ready kiddo?"

Kurt nodded and Burt stood, holding his hand out, fingers open.

Kurt slipped his hand into Burt's and held on tight. Burt squeezed once and shouldered the bag. The feel of his sons small fingers clasped in his own was a comfort to him. They would get through this together, and Burt would always, _always_ hold his hand out for his son to hang on to.

*****

When they passed into the perimeter of the park, both of them stopped and looked out over it. All the parents and kids were enjoying their Sunday morning like life had the gall to keep happening when they felt like theirs had been razed to the ground. They both looked at "their" bench. It was empty. Okay, so it wasn't "their" bench in any official way, but like most routines that several people adhered to, everyone seemed to gravitate to their own special corners of the park.

Burt gave Kurt's hand a rallying shake to pull him from his staring match with the empty seat where his mother used to sit. Kurt looked up at Burt and offered a smile. Brave little boy putting on a brave face for his Dad. Burt's heart broke and filled with love at the same time. It was disconcerting and wonderful.

He took the lead further into the park and Kurt followed. Burt sat down where he used to sit when he joined them and set the bag at his feet. He closed his hands between his knees and looked at his son. "What'll it be today? Playground? Do you want to read some?"

Kurt looked over his shoulder at the kids playing. Kurt was a very social child, but there were a batch of older boys that Kurt preferred to avoid. One had pushed him down once, a year or so ago, causing him to scrape his palms and tear holes in the knees of his pants. The boy had stood over him laughing and teasing him about the tears that had formed. Burt heard all of this second-hand from Lizzie after the fact. Of course, the older boy's father had seen what his son had done and put a stop to it with a firm reprimand and many apologies to Kurt and Lizzie, but it was apparently enough to make Kurt wary of the older children.

Burt watched Kurt focus on the sandbox and followed his gaze. He saw many of the children that Kurt frequently played with and was ready when Kurt looked back at him, and said, "is it okay if I play a bit?"

Honestly, this is what Burt wanted. It had nothing to do with not wanting to spend time with his son. But he desperately wanted Kurt to find the fun again–be free and normal to explore and play and forget the kinds of troubles that no 8 year old should have to shoulder.

Burt gave him what he hoped was a bright and encouraging grin. "Of course you can, son. I'll be right here if you get hungry or thirsty or something."

Kurt watched him, scanned his face like he was trying to gauge if his Dad would be okay. Burt did not ever want to see that kind of worry on Kurt's face, so he reached a hand out and ruffled Kurt's hair, then chuckled when Kurt scowled and smoothed it down again.

It was enough to make Kurt giggle back, and it was like Burt had air again. "Go on, bud."

Kurt flung his arms around his Dad's neck without warning, and Burt went still for a moment before squeezing his son to him. "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, kid." He pulled Kurt off of him gently with a big smile and then turned him by the shoulders towards the playground. "Now off you go."

Kurt gave him a glance and wave and trotted over to the group of children all building what looked to be a castle in the sandbox and chatting happily.

*****

When Kurt got close enough to the small group of children working together in the sand box, he slowed down. He could hear them all talking over each other, a couple of them laughing while two more were debating heatedly on how to go about building a moat around their castle. He recognized one of the pair, Rachel, whom he played with many times. They often put on little shows for their parents together, either singing or acting out dramatic scenes from plays they had been dreaming up in their heads laying in the grass for hours. He really wanted to join them and say hi, but things felt different now. He could see Rachel's Dads sitting nearby and they were looking at him. They waved and smiled at him and he waved back. They looked over to where Burt was sitting, and Kurt saw them get up and go over to him. Good, his Daddy wouldn't be lonely. He really didn't want his Daddy to be lonely.

He clasped his hands together in front of himself and tugged a little on his twisting fingers trying to get the courage to just stroll over there like he usually would and get involved in the castle building project. He wasn't particularly keen on getting dirty, but it did look really fun.

Suddenly, the boy who Rachel had been talking to looked over at him. Kurt didn't know him, and when the boy grinned and got up, Kurt got really nervous.

The boy bounced over to him with a big smile on his face and said, "hi! I'm Blaine!" waving excitedly at Kurt.

"I'm Kurt," he said a little shy, but this boy didn't look mean or older, so it was probably okay to smile a bit, which he did.

Blaine reached out a pointer finger and touched Kurt's bowtie, "I have a bowtie too!" He pointed to his own and grinned like that was all he needed to know to ensure that he and Kurt were going to be the best of friends.

It was really hard not to just grin with him, and Kurt relaxed a bit and nodded with a smile.

"Wanna play with us? We're building a castle. It's going to be amazing. Me and Rachel are going to make a moat and pretend that there are sharks in it to ward off the evil knights, and you can help!" Blaine was talking so fast and excited that Kurt could only nod happily at being included.

Blaine took his hand a tugged him over to the sandbox, sitting down a little to the side of where he had been before, making room for Kurt.

Kurt lowered himself onto his knees in the sand when Blaine pulled him down by the hand, trying to limit his contact with the grains. Rachel looked up, catching sight of him. "KURT!" she screeched and launched herself at him throwing them into a hug that pushed Kurt fully onto his butt in the sand with a surprised _oof_.

She finally released him and settled back into her own spot. "Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry about your Mom. That's awful. Are you okay? I am really happy to see you! Are you going to build the castle with us? Did you meet Blaine? He's my cousin. He's staying with us this summer. He can help us with our plays! We can still do the plays, right?"

Kurt was just staring dumbly at her while she talked, and trying to ignore the small, curious frown on Blaine's face that he could see out of the corner of his eye. But Blaine didn't say anything, and Kurt was glad. He didn't want to talk about his Mom because he was afraid he would cry, and he didn't want to cry in front of the other kids. Was it always this hard to keep up with everyone else, or was it just different now?  He responded with, "Blaine says we're making a moat."

Rachel grinned wide and she and Blaine launched into explaining their plans to Kurt, and he found himself swept up in the discussion and giving his own ideas. It felt really good, and after a while he didn't even mind that there was sand all over him and under his nails. He'd missed feeling happy.

*****

Many of the parents had come over to Burt to speak to him while Kurt played. They were all very kind and welcoming, and even when some stuck around to talk for quite some time, none of them sat on the bench occupying the space Lizzie used to. Maybe they were afraid it would be unwelcome, but Burt liked to believe they were honoring her, and like him, imagining that she was sitting there watching over them. Everyone loved Lizzie. It was impossible not to.

Burt was happy for the distraction. Mostly the visitors gave their condolences and then moved onto other topics of discussion. Burt figured it was on purpose and was grateful. It was even pleasant. He kept an eye on Kurt throughout, but Kurt seemed to be getting on just fine. Whenever he heard his son's laugh drifting over the air to him he felt warm. This is exactly what they needed, and he would see to it that they kept up the tradition.

He pulled out a box of juice when he saw Kurt get up and try to dust all the sand off himself and look Burt's way. He must've been thirsty or hungry by then. They'd already been here for an hour and while Burt's backside was going to sleep, he intended to let Kurt stay as long as he liked.

Burt was both pleased and surprised when he saw Kurt take Rachel's hand in his and then a new boy's hand and start pulling them over to where Burt sat. He looked breathless and happy and like he was ready to regale Burt with all his news from the last hour. He looked like Kurt. Lizzie's Kurt. Burt pulled out a couple more drinks from the bag and smiled when they approached.

"Daddy! We built a castle and it has a moat!" Kurt called when he was closer.

"A castle, huh? That's sounds awesome, kid." Kurt had come to a stop with his friends, both of them still holding his hands.

"Hello Mr. Hummel," Rachel said politely with a little curtsey that made Burt chuckle.

"Hello Rachel," Burt swept his ball cap off his head and gave an elaborate seated bow. She beamed at him.

"And who's this?" Burt gestured towards the new kid with the cap in his hand and Kurt's eyes sparkled.

"This is Blaine, Daddy. Blaine, this is my Dad."

"Hello Mr. Hummel," Blaine copied Rachel's greeting and looked a little nervous, but tugged his hand away from Kurt's and stuck it out to Burt, puffing his chest out a little bit.

Burt chuckled at the boy's attempt at looking more grown up and shook Blaine's hand, giving him a firm nod of approval, like a business man satisfied with a deal. "A pleasure to meet you, Blaine," he said officially and only slightly overdone. Blaine didn't seem to notice that he was being humored, and just looked pleased that he had used his manners.

Kurt eyed the juice boxes in Burt's lap, where he had set them to shake Blaine's hand. "Are those for us, Daddy?"

"Oh. Yes." Burt passed them out to the kids. "I hope apple is okay?"

"Yep!" Kurt and Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you," Blaine said.

Burt gave the little gentleman a wink and noticed Kurt looking at him like he had found his long lost best friend.

When they were finished gulping down their juice, Kurt grabbed Burt's hand and said, "come see the castle!"

"Love to," Burt said and allowed himself to be pulled over to the sandbox where they other kids were showing their parents their work.

He _oohed_ and _ahhed_ at all the right places while the three children gave him a play by play of its construction, and gave a small private smile to Rachel's Dads when he saw both Rachel and Blaine reach out to hold Kurt's hands again.

It was the first time since Lizzie's death that Burt saw a gleam of hope that he and Kurt were going to make it.


	2. Ice Cream Parlor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 4 years since Kurt’s mother died, and since he spent a fantastic summer with Rachel and his new friend Blaine. Rachel has a surprise for Kurt’s birthday, and Burt reflects on how the world is going to treat his son as he gets older.
> 
> KlaineSummerChallenge2016 - Prompt#2 - Ice Cream Parlor

**_May 27, 2005_ **

It's the Friday after the last day of school. As an added bonus it's also Kurt's birthday, and he's _excited_. He's been bouncing off the walls all day, and if Burt's honest, he's already exhausted. But he's going to power through it because Kurt deserves to be excited on today of all days.

It's been a little over 4 years since Lizzie died, and things have finally equalized in the Hummel home. Of course they still miss her, and sometimes dinner is too quiet–both of them lost in whatever memories sitting down at the table for an evening meal stirs in each of them. But on the whole, the Hummel boys have found their stride.

That's not to say that things are perfect. Life seldom is. As Kurt gets older new challenges that are unique to his son have begun to emerge. For one, Burt is 99% certain that his son is gay. This is no problem for Burt–not in the sense of disappointment in Kurt or any sort of close-mindedness or bigotry–he's suspected as much for a lot longer...but Kurt's almost a teenager and starting to move from a child with lots of general interests to a young man with more pointed tastes and desires. He loves fashion, his love for Disney and musicals is not something he has started to move away from, but has rather gotten more focused towards. He loves to play dress-up, and is not fussy about whether or not he is playing the part of a young gentleman trying to win the hand of a fair lady, or the lady herself. All of these things make Burt feel guilty, like he is using common stereotypes to pigeonhole his son into some category, but that's not his intention. His son can love whatever, whomever, and however he feels is right. But this is Ohio, and small Midwest towns are not typically known for letting outliers lie.

Kurt has made no complaints to Burt about anyone teasing him in any way, and Burt's grateful. He doesn't know if Kurt knows he's gay–if he actually is. He doesn't know how that works, really. He tries to remember when he started noticing girls, and furthermore when he started to _notice_ that he was noticing girls. But that's not really a fair comparison, he thinks. it's different for straight people. Straight people are never forced to reflect on and declare who they are attracted to, let alone defend it to the world.

Kurt has never mentioned having a crush on either a boy or a girl. And while he gets starry-eyed at the TV screen when he is watching one of his favorite shows, he's never vocalized a focus on any given actor. So, really, this could all be speculation. But despite what some may think, Burt is not simple, nor is he stupid. Just because his 12-year-old son doesn't tell him about his inner feelings, it doesn't mean he's not having them. Burt's not exactly a shining example of how to express one's emotions, so maybe Kurt is just following suit and keeping his crushes to himself or his friends.

Regardless of his son's sexuality, Burt just needs to make sure that he provides a safe place for Kurt to talk about it, if and when he wants to.

*****

Burt puts his almost empty cup of coffee down, when Kurt comes skidding into the kitchen in his socks. He doesn't normally drink coffee this late, but he's certain there are going to be at least two pairs of big eyes pointed at him later asking for a sleepover, and he needs to be awake enough to deal with it. The impending sleepover is why he has spent so much time in his head today, too. Rachel has brought a surprise for Kurt, and there is no way that they are going to want to separate after a couple of hours eating ice cream. Kurt is almost old enough now for Burt to have to think about when and with whom Kurt can spend the night with. Even under his supervision. But for tonight, Burt is willing to shelve it. There's no way he is going to be able to look his boy in the face and say "no" after Kurt gets his surprise.

"Why aren't you ready? We have to go soon!" Kurt declares, looking disgusted that Burt is just casually sitting there and not buzzing about with the same amount of excitement he feels.

"I am ready, bud. You're the one without shoes." Burt nods down at his son's feet and lifts his cup to take the last gulp.

"You're wearing _that_?"

"We're going for ice cream, not to meet the president, Kurt."

Kurt narrows his eyes and looks down his nose at Burt's outfit with a calculating eye. How his preteen child learned to make that face, Burt'll never know. It takes all his willpower not to laugh, though. He waits patiently while Kurt decides what to do with his hopeless old man.

"Put your blue shirt on," Kurt demands.

Burt salutes and stands. "Get your shoes on," Burt counters. "Leaving in five."

He can see Kurt watching him as he walks by. When he's halfway up the stairs he hears, "and wash under your fingernails!"

Burt does laugh then.

*****

Kurt runs ahead of his father to pull open the door to the small ice cream shop. It's Friday, it's summer, and it's his birthday. He doesn't think life gets much better than this. He's about to cast his gaze around to look for Rachel and her Dads when suddenly she's right in front of him like she'd been hiding by the door waiting. She is flailing her arms madly, and Kurt has to take a couple of steps back to avoid getting hit by her. He bounces into his Dad's stomach and feel's hands clamp on his shoulders to steady him.

"OhmyGod, closeyoureryes, closeyoureyes!" Rachel screeches at him.

He does, just so she stops making that noise and he hears her clap and his Dad laugh. He doesn't like it and he frowns. He doesn't want to be laughed at, and he definitely doesn't want it when he can't see what's happening.

He feels Rachel take his hands and tug on them. He follows, and is happy that his dead still has hold of his shoulders helping to guide him. His irritation at being temporarily blinded is replaced by excitement. Rachel said she had a surprise, and Kurt's been waiting for three days to find out what it is.

She releases his hands and he hears her shoo Burt off of him. He feels kind of naked just standing there with no one holding on to him, and he's about to protest, when he hears some shuffling and there's a presence in front of him. He leans away from it, nervous.

"Open!" Rachel calls.

He opens his eyes and sees _Blaine_.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!"

"Surprise!" Rachel adds to the exclamations.

Kurt stumbles forward and flings his arms around Blaine, who does the same to him and then they are jumping up and down together.

"You're here!"

"Yep! My parents went on vacation again and let me come!"

He turns to look at his Dad. "Did you know?" He can feel himself grinning, even if he can't believe his Dad would keep something like this from him.

His father just sticks his hands in his pockets and shrugs with a smile.

Kurt turns back to Blaine and looks at him. It feels weird to see him after all this time, but he's so happy he could explode!

That first summer when he met Blaine, they'd become inseparable. They hung out together almost every day. Well, Rachel was there too, but it had been so much better with Blaine thrown into their little group. When Blaine left, Kurt was incredibly sad, but his Dad had set him up with an email address and strict instructions to only use it to talk to Blaine and Rachel and his other friends. They had talked all the time for most of that year, and Kurt was just waiting for the next summer to arrive, ready to have Blaine back so they could continue all their plans. They were going to write their own musical!

But Blaine didn't come that next summer, or the one after that, or the one after that. After enough time had gone by they didn't really talk anymore. It was really hard at first. Kurt felt like Blaine was his best friend–even more than Rachel (not that he'd tell her that, because she would be really mad)–and not talking to him felt wrong. But Kurt got wrapped up in school and a handful of new friends, and that was that.

But now with Blaine right in front of him, it feels like time had never passed. It's still strange to not be 8 years old though, and he panics for a minute wondering if they are still going to be able to be friends. Maybe Blaine won't like him anymore.

But Blaine is grinning at him, and looks really excited, so maybe Kurt's just making things up.

Blaine grabs his hand and pulls him over to a table where an older boy is sitting, "Come meet my brother!" he says.

Kurt is busy being thrilled that Blaine still seems to like him enough to grab his hand until he is planted right in front of a teenager with a phone.

"Cooper! This is Kurt!"

Cooper, lifts his eyes from his phone screen and gives Kurt a quick glance before going back to whatever he was doing. "S'up?"

Kurt takes a small step back and behind Blaine. He thinks Cooper seems kinda mean, and very, very tall, and _old_. Older kids don't like Kurt, and Kurt pretty much feels the same way.

Blaine seems completely unaffected, though, and is looking at Cooper like he thinks he's awesome.

"Hi," Kurt says quietly, but Cooper doesn't appear to hear him or care.

Rachel pipes up, "My Dad's couldn't come, so Cooper had to bring us."

Oh," Kurt says as Blaine spins him to the table next to Cooper's. Kurt sees his Dad sitting nearby at another table reading a paper, so Kurt settles down with his best friends, happy to see they have gotten him his favorite ice cream.

He was wrong earlier when he thought it didn't get much better. Having Blaine here makes it _worlds_ better.

*****

It doesn't take long for Burt to notice that the three kids have their heads bowed close together and are tossing furtive glances Burt's way. He knows what's coming, but he pretends to play dumb and keeps his focus on his paper, until all three of them approach him hand-in-hand. A united preteen front.

"Dad?"

"Mm?" Burt grunts, feigning lack of attention.

"Can Blaine and Rachel sleepover tonight?"

Burt folds his paper _very_ slowly, and he can feel the three kids vibrating with impatience. He places it on the table and turns to Kurt with a heaving sigh, and almost bursts out laughing at the three faces looking back at him. He knows where they learned that face. That ridiculous orange cat from that movie about the ogre. Shrek. That's the one.

"I don't know, Kurt."

Kurt's face falls for half a second before it starts to morph into anger, but it's Rachel beats him to it. "My Dad's already said it's okay. They said not to invite ourselves over, but they said that if Kurt asked and you said it was okay, then it was okay with them," she rushes out.

Burt looks at Rachel, and can feel Kurt about to lose it so he gives in before his son really starts to believe that Burt will say no. He grins, "well all right then. If your Dad's say it's okay."

He leans back with a wince and one eye closed at the wall of noise that comes out of the three of them and he makes a gesture with his hands. "Shhh, calm down." He looks past them at Cooper, who he hasn't officially met, but knew would be here, and then at Blaine who instantly straightens up. "Go tell your brother what you're doing. I am guessing you already packed for the night?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine responds cordially and then blushes. "Just in case, sir. We didn't mean to invite ourselves over or anything."

Burt chuckles. "It's fine. Go get your stuff and we'll put it in my car. I am still going to call your Dad's, though," he directs at Rachel and she nods quickly before dragging Kurt and Blaine to Cooper. They flock around him waiting with barely concealed excitement for him to get his keys and stand in the way only a disinterested teenager can.

*****

Kurt is splayed out on his stomach on the carpet, legs kicked up in the air. Blaine and Rachel are laying similarly and they are all facing each other in the middle where they have drawings, pencils and paper all spread out in front of them. They are working on their masterpiece musical. It's about three best friends who grow up together and move to New York City to write a musical that ends up on Broadway. Kurt learned at school that you should write about things you know, and Kurt _knows_ that he is going to be on Broadway. Kurt had wanted to design all the costumes, but Rachel insisted on getting to do her own, and at that point Kurt felt it wasn't fair to not allow Blaine to do the same. Though, Blaine had just smiled at Kurt and told him that he wouldn't mind at all if Kurt did his. So Blaine is working on their first song. Kurt can't wait to see it. He discovered early in that first summer that Blaine loved to sing, just like him and Rachel, and he was really good at it, Kurt thought.

Blaine is chewing on the pencil in his mouth looking up at the ceiling like he's thinking and Kurt smiles. He's so happy Blaine's back. He wishes Blaine was always here, not just in the summer. He gets a bit sad when he thinks about it, and looks down at his drawings. He jumps a bit when Blaine reaches across and pokes him with the pencil he had in his mouth.

"Ew!" Kurt says and Blaine laughs.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt rubs the damp spot on his arm away. "Nothing. I just wish you were here all the time."

Blaine smiles at him and looks a bit sad. "Me too."

"You still have me, though!" Rachel says like this fixes everything.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt responds with a sigh that she doesn't seem to notice.

"We still have all summer, though," Blaine rallies.

Kurt smiles at that and goes back to penciling in a bowtie on Blaine's costume. They both should have bowties.

*****

Burt finally convinces them to clean up their papers and lay their sleeping bags out. He watches as they spread them out side by side, feet towards the TV with their pillows arranged against the couch which has been pushed back.

"One movie, and then you sleep. Right?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Yes, sir."

Burt gets the movie started, knowing full well that they will all pass out before it's over. He leaves to go turn on the light over the stove and the small nightlight in the hallway so they can see in the middle of the night if they need to use the bathroom.

When he comes back in, he sees them all snuggled down, both Rachel and Blaine using each one of Kurt's shoulders as a pillow. He smiles to himself when he sees Blaine curl his hand around Kurt's on top of the sleeping bags, both of them enthralled already in the show, and not thinking anything of it.

He feels both happy and worried. Blaine's a sweet kid, and obviously smitten with Kurt. If there is going to be crushes, Burt could not pick a more kind boy. But Burt knows the world, or at the very least this town, and he's not sure if the people in his world are going to feel so warm and fuzzy about two boys being smitten and holding hands in their midst. For now, though, they are safe under Burt Hummel's roof, and Burt will keep them safe in all the ways he knows how.

"Good night, kids."

"Night, Dad."

"Night Mr. Hummel."

"Goodnight, sir."


	3. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine’s been getting increasingly more distant over a handful of months, and Kurt is feeling lost. When he finally sees Blaine he suddenly understands why Blaine has been so unavailable. Or, at least he thinks he does. And it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I missed the “theme park” and “sporting event” prompts. I really wanted to use the theme park prompt, though. So, this is like a double chapter with even a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it nod to the sporting event one.
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Miscommunication, Lost Boys, Happy Ending
> 
> KlaineSummerChallenge2016 - Prompt#5 - Fireworks

**_June 18, 2009_ **

Kurt takes the stairs two at a time, and uses the corner of the banister to propel himself down the hall. He's supposed to be online in two minutes, and he wants to make sure he looks presentable first. He pushes through his bedroom door, and stops to lean in front of his vanity mirror, giving himself a critical once-over. He tilts his head this way, then that, slipping a hand over his hair to gently pat any strays back into place.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the time as he settles himself into his chair and brings his laptop to life. He's tapping the corner of his phone on the desk while he waits, foot tapping impatiently. He can't help but smile in anticipation–it's been far too long since he and Blaine had a Skype call, and he's _so_ ready to see him, even if it's through a blurry webcam.

Blaine hadn't been as responsive over the last few months. A fact that worries Kurt to no end. Most of their communication has been through email. Long and breathless one's from Kurt and very short one's back from Blaine. Their Skype communication has been nearly non-existent since Spring, and each email Kurt receives is more and more distant than the last. His stomach gives an uncomfortable twist at the memory and he's suddenly nervous.

Blaine's his best friend. Of course, he has Rachel and Mercedes and a handful of guys from Glee, but Blaine is special to him. When Blaine turned up in his life it was at a time when he needed it. He'd needed something new and wonderful to show him that the world was not going to stay grey forever after his mother died. Blaine represents the brightest colors the world has to offer. So, the slow decline of their communication settles poorly with Kurt.

He feels himself start to fret again, thinking about what he could have done to make Blaine pull back, but as always there's nothing he can recall. One day, Blaine was bright and attentive, all smiles and summer plans. Then it just stopped.

But Kurt had received an email with a plan to meet today on Skype, so Kurt's full of hope. He opens Skype and waits, gnawing on his lips and staring at the blank and silent window. He looks at his phone–three past. Okay, so he's late. No big deal, it's three minutes. Perhaps Blaine is having technical difficulties or something. He leans back in the desk chair, and tries not to fidget or stare too hard at the screen so that he doesn't startle when it rings.

Fifteen more minutes go by and nothing's happened. The pit in his stomach expands as he watches the clock on his computer switch to 19 past. He'll wait until 20.

Twenty-two comes and goes, and he hovers his cursor over the call button. Should he try calling? Maybe Blaine's waiting for him to call, and thinks he's the one whose late. _Crap!_

Kurt sits up and clicks call, resolved to believe that it must've just been a miscommunication. He sits on his hands and waits as it rings. And rings. And rings. Then it stops and the silence in the room seems more intense in the absence of the repetitive sound.

Kurt feels his eyes fill with tears and turns his head away from the screen like it can see him and will judge him for it. But no one can see him. Because Blaine didn't show.

Kurt's at a loss. The one thought that continues to return to him every time Blaine has disappointed him lately,  is that Blaine must sense that Kurt has feelings for him. Feelings that span outside their best-friendship. And Blaine must not share those feelings, and feel uncomfortable now. Kurt's insides lurch. He's not said anything to Blaine, but he knows that it must be obvious. He's scared Blaine away because Kurt's affection is unwelcome.

He thinks about closing his laptop, but can't make himself do it. He grabs it and pulls it off the desk and over to his bed where he climbs towards the headboard and settles himself against his pillows. In the past, he's sent some form of email to ask if Blaine's all right, or what happened to make him miss a scheduled Skype meeting. He thinks now that it probably does more than damage than good. He doesn't want to be needy...but he _does_ need him.

By the time he'd started high school Kurt knew he was gay. And apparently within the first three days of stepping through the doors of McKinley High, so did everyone else. Both he and Rachel were greeted with blue slushies to the face on their way to first period. "Welcome to McKinley, girls," the two beefy jocks had mocked as they passed. It hurt that they had simply made an assumption about Kurt. The assumption may have been correct, but it was still an assumption. That day, the 4 years that awaited him stretched even further in his mind. It felt like he would have to endure it for an eternity. He didn't know he really needed a light at the end of the tunnel until he suddenly didn't have one.

And that was when Blaine became everything. No matter what he endured in the halls of his school, he could always go home to a wonderful Dad and a perfect best friend. He always had an email or chat message waiting for him when he got home, and it was a balm for every bad day he'd had. He never said anything directly about the bullying or the fact that most of it revolved around his sexuality, but he didn't need to. Both his Dad and Blaine were just there for him anyway.

To suddenly have Blaine disappear on him...he doesn't know what to do. He opens a fresh email and then closes it again. He really doesn't want to drive Blaine further away. So he just does homework instead.

*****

**_July 27, 2009_ **

Kurt's been in a funk. Blaine never contacted him to tell him why he missed their Skype call, and he feels unhinged and constantly on the edge of tears. He can tell his Dad knows something's up. His Dad's asked a couple of times, and Kurt has deflected each attempt. Now he's just giving Kurt time to decide when...if...he wants to talk. Kurt really does want to talk to him, but getting into the subject of Blaine opens up another can of worms that Kurt hasn't officially opened with his Dad. Though, if every schmuck jock in his school knows he's gay...surely his father does. Still, though. He's not ready for that conversation. Not when things with Blaine are so raw.

He definitely can't talk to Rachel about it because anything he blurts out might get back to Blaine, and that is the last person Kurt wants to bother. Because that's how he feels. Like he's a bother.

Regardless of his attempts to hide his melancholy from his friends, both Rachel and Mercedes have sniffed it out. They started out relentlessly badgering him until he got snappy enough to make them back off. Their current approach is to try and distract him from whatever it is. That's how he ends up driving all of them a couple of hours outside of town to a moving carnival.

Rachel is practically vibrating in her seat, throwing glances at Kurt almost every 45 seconds.

"For the love of God, _what_ , Rachel?"

"Nothing," she says with a scary grin.

Kurt flies an arched eyebrow her way before focusing on the road again. Nothing about the look on her face is soothing. He glances in the rearview mirror at Mercedes who just offers a shrug and an eyeroll in return. Whatever it is in Rachel's head, apparently Mercedes is non-the-wiser.

When they get to the grounds and park in the lot–which is actually just a field–Rachel wedges herself between Kurt and Mercedes, links arms with both of them and _pulls_.

Once they've paid for their entry, Kurt feels like a dog on a leash being dragged through gaggles of people. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Rachel says ominously.

When they finally stop, she throws him into a rickety chair that is facing a small wooden stage that looks like it's seen better days. He scowls at her for manhandling him and gets himself more comfortable. "What's gotten into you?"

"Would you just stop asking questions and watch?"

Kurt huffs and shares an annoyed glance with Mercedes. He folds his arms, crossing one leg over the other, jiggling it in irritation. He's just started to inspect a cuticle when music fills the area. He looks up to find Blaine standing on the stage starting in on _Dark Side_ by Kelly Clarkson.

Kurt's whole body unfolds and his jaw drops. He looks at Rachel who is just grinning back at him. "Surprise!"

He doesn't answer, and just looks back at Blaine. He can feel the smile stretching his face too wide, but he doesn't care. It's Blaine, and he's beautiful. Kurt lets the song roll over him and keeps his eyes firmly attached to his best friend. He's enjoying watching Blaine perform, but he wants it to be over so badly. He wants to run to him and hug him.

Blaine doesn't appear to see him during the performance and he wonders if Rachel has orchestrated the surprise for both of them. When the song ends, Blaine heads to the left edge of the stage and jumps down. Kurt's on his feet and jogging through the crowds of people to get to him. When there's a break in the bodies he sees him.

He sees him slip his hand under the hair of a small blonde and kiss her. The girl has her back to Kurt, so Kurt can see Blaine's closed eyes as he tilts his head to put his lips to hers.

Kurt goes rigid and cold. He's stands there dumb and watches as they share a moment that is far too intimate for Kurt to want anything to do with it. He feels Mercedes and Rachel finally get to him and flank him. He is just about to turn on his heel and flee when Blaine opens his eyes and pulls away from the girl, only to be looking directly at Kurt.

The 15 or so feet between them feels far too close and now Kurt's been caught watching.

Blaine's hand drops away from within the girl's hair and he snaps upright in surprise. "Kur-." he starts.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt! I just wanted to tell you that your...performance...was awesome!" The words are barbs coming from his throat, and he feels like the smile he has forced onto his face must look maniacal, but he is determined to not let anyone see him fly apart. He can only keep the implosion contained for so long though, and he quickly turns. He barely registeres the concerned and confused look on Mercedes face, and the equally confused look on Rachel's. Though she appears to be more focused on Blaine than anyone else.

"Kurt!" he hears Blaine behind him, but he weaves himself skillfully through strange bodies, trying to get himself lost. "Kurt!" the voice calls from farther away. Good, he's losing him. Well. Actually, he's lost him. But he guess he never really had him in the first place, did he?

Is this why Blaine has been so distant? Not only has he wanted to avoid the overly-intense affections of Kurt, but he's also been with his girlfriend?

Kurt knows there are tears streaming down his face, because people keep giving him odd looks as he passes, but he doesn't stop until he gets to his car.

He climbs in and puts his face in his hands and just sobs. He's hurt, yes. But mostly he's ashamed. Blaine was not his. Hell, Blaine never even said he was gay. Not once. They'd never talked about it. Which means Blaine had also never said he was straight. Kurt just...assumed. Which makes him feel worse because he's done to Blaine what the jocks did to him. Assumed. He has no right to feel the hurt and betrayal he does, yet here he sits, feeling it. And it kills.

It's not long before the passenger door opens. Kurt registers a scuffle between Mercedes and Rachel going on before Mercedes slides into the front seat instead of Rachel.

When Rachel is secured in the backseat he hears a small, "Kurt?"

Mercedes just whirls around and holds up a finger at Rachel effectively silencing her. Kurt kind of wants to hug Mercedes right now.

He may be buried in his own head at the moment, but he isn't angry with Rachel. He had enough presence of mind to notice that Rachel was thrown by what had happened too. Maybe when he doesn't feel like he's going to throw up he will ask her what she knows.

*****

Kurt lasts for three days after the carnival before he walks into the living room and sits on the couch across from the TV where his father is watching something sports-related. Even on a good day, Kurt wouldn't really care to know what his Dad is watching, but right now he is so filled with pain and fear he just doesn't have the brain space to even try.

His Dad mutes the TV, ever perceptive, and waits.

Kurt takes a deep and ragged breath and says without looking up. "I'm gay."

"All right," Burt replies.

Kurt is so thrown by that response that his rattled nerves back off enough for him to look at his father directly. "All right?"

Burt shrugs and gets up out of his recliner to lower himself onto the couch next to Kurt, leaving enough space to not crowd him. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

Kurt opens his mouth to respond but his Dad forestalls him. "What I mean is...if you were straight, you would never have come in here and said 'I'm straight,' right?

Kurt shakes his head dumbfounded.

"Right. It would just be a given that that's 'all right,'" he says making quotes with his fingers. Just like you being gay is all right. I don't need to know who you love to love you unconditionally. If you had come in here announcing that you were straight I would have given you the same response.

Kurt feels his lip wobble like a child's, and Burt's arms open automatically. Kurt scoots closer to him and falls into his Dad's chest.

"I love you, Kurt. No matter what. You know that, right?"

Kurt nods into his shirt.

"Always remember that."

"I will," Kurt sniffles out. "I love you, Dad."

He feels his father squeeze tighter in response and rest his chin on Kurt's head. They don't say anything else. Kurt doesn't want to bring up Blaine right now. He just wants to be held. Held by his Dad who loves him no matter what. Relief like he's never felt is comfort enough right now.

*****

**_August 22, 2009_ **

It's been a month since the fair and neither Kurt nor Blaine have said anything to the other. He's starting to go a bit crazy which is how he justifies asking Rachel if she's talked to him. She just shakes her head at him. "No. He's not talking to me either."

Kurt waits for her to start in on him, but she doesn't. It is some kind of miracle, really. But he suspects that perhaps Mercedes has got her on a leash. Or maybe she's just not as oblivious as she seems and knows better than to push this time.

He's not avoiding talking to Blaine out of anger or betrayal. Nothing like that. It's all shame and embarrassment. And every day that passes makes it that much harder to make the first move. He doesn't want to talk about it, or have to offer an explanation for his spurned behavior. But he misses his friend.

He wants to go back so badly to a few years ago when it wasn't about crushes and sexuality. When it was just playing in the park and coming up with ridiculous stories with the one person besides his Dad who made the sun rise a bit brighter each day. In the end, it's that thought that pushes him to send Blaine an email. It's worth it to have to talk about _it_ , if it means he gets his friend back. It'll hurt, because Kurt can't stop having feelings for Blaine. But he can put them to the side for Blaine. He _will_ put them to the side.

 _"I miss you. I'm sorry."_ he sends. He can't bring himself to say anything else. Besides, that is two simple truths. He does miss him. And he is sorry. Sorry for the way he acted. Sorry for driving Blaine away. Sorry for making Blaine feel like he couldn't tell Kurt about what was going on in his life. Sorry for running away when it was the first time he had seen Blaine's face in months. Sorry for not saying sorry sooner. So many reasons to be sorry." He hopes Blaine will get that.

He's about to close his laptop after hitting send when a new message flips up.

_"Me too."_

Kurt's heart pounds against his sternum and he reads it over again. Blaine responded almost immediately. Kurt wonders if Blaine looks like he does–sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap, staring at the screen feeling as disconnected as Kurt feels.

Kurt stares at the two words. A twinge of disappointment curls low inside, but he stamps it out. He has questions, of course... 'Me too' what? Blaine misses him? Blaine's sorry? Both? If so, what's he sorry about? But Kurt didn't exactly send a long message to begin with. Maybe Blaine doesn't really know what to say either.

Kurt hovers his fingers over the keys, thinking about a reply, but he doesn't know how to start. Does he just go back to talking about useless things like bad TV and clothes? He wishes it was that easy. Just skip past all the _other_ and get back to the familiar. He doesn't feel strong enough to talk about anything else, but he also can't just pretend that it's not there. Not yet, anyway. He needs time to mentally and emotionally prepare himself to shelve the deep things he feels. So he just lets the two word message sit there on his screen.

*****

**_July 04, 2010_ **

Kurt bends his legs and folds his arms around them, resting his chin on his left knee. He's picked a corner of the blanket that would keep him out of the middle of everything while his Dad, Rachel's Dad's and Rachel rummage through the cooler and basket for snacks and drinks.

They've done this every year since Kurt can remember. There's a park with a large field where the city allows fireworks, and every 4th of July the Berry's and the Hummel's have made a trip of it. There's a couple of locals who bring a large sound system to play music before and after, and several food truck vendors park along the outskirts. It's actually one of the coolest things that you can do in Ohio, Kurt thinks. Even if he doesn't particularly want to be here this time.

This is the second year that Blaine has not been here. And it's worse this year, because Kurt has not spoken to him since the "Me too." email.

His Dad hands him a diet coke which he takes with a small smile. "Thanks, Dad."

Burt slaps a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. Kurt had eventually confided in his father about Blaine. He hadn't told him everything, but he knows that his Dad can read between the lines. It felt good to talk about it, even if Burt didn't really have much direction to give him. Kurt was just thankful to have someone to say it to.

He rests the can on the blanket, keeping a loose hand on it so it doesn't topple when a flurry of activity from his Dad and the Berry's snaps him out of his silent musings.

"Yeah, uhm...I'am gonna go check out the snack vendors," Burt says.

"Oh look! The Jones'!" Rachel exclaims. "Let's go say hi!" Kurt sees her drag both her father's away while his own father retreats at a clip to the semi-circle of food trucks in the parking lot.

"What?" Kurt says turning to find why everyone scattered so quickly.

"Can I?" a voice says from behind him in the direction he's not looking.

Kurt whips around so fast he feels it in his neck. "Blaine?"

Blaine is standing there in shorts and a t-shirt with his hands deep in his pockets, looking unsure. "Hi."

"....Hi." Kurt finally makes himself say.

"Do you mind if I...?"

"Oh. Yes. I mean no, I don't mind. Go ahead." Kurt's heart rate has accelerated to something that he can feel in every part of his body. He feels a bit lightheaded.

Blaine sits on the blanket next to him and folds his legs, immediately grabbing a blade of grass to fiddle with.

Despite being taken completely off-guard, Kurt feels fondly calmed by the familiar gesture. Blaine never did like idle hands, and if any grass was within reach he was going to liberate some blades to twist and knot.

Blaine is quiet, and the silence is ratcheting Kurt's nerves even higher. He feels the need to break it, but he desperately doesn't want to.

"You're here," he says because it's the first coherent thing his brain supplies.

"Yeah," Blaine says. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay," Kurt replies. And he means it too. The idea that Blaine might be uncertain of how welcome he is with Kurt makes Kurt's heart ache. Now that Blaine's sitting here, Kurt is more sure than he's ever been that regardless of what might happen or not happen between them, he will always want Blaine near.

Blaine blows a large gust of air out through his lips. "I owe you an explanation."

Kurt gets ready to deny that, but Blaine puts his hand on Kurt's shin to quiet him. Kurt could almost cry at the contact. He just nods jaggedly.

"What you saw that day. At the carnival. It's not what you think it was."

Kurt's eyebrow goes up without his permission and Blaine's mouth quirks a smile–at the expression, Kurt thinks.

Blaine turns slightly to face Kurt. "I told my parents."

Kurt's expression must be blank for too long because Blaine blushes. "That I'm gay."

"Oh." Kurt says.

"Yeah. It didn't go terribly well."

Kurt wants to reach out and touch him. Kurt may have gotten the dream response out of his own parent, but he knows that not everyone is nearly that lucky.

"I...I'm not proud of it. But after a month of being...I guess ignored? is the best way to put it?" Blaine takes a long breath. "I just. I don't know. I wanted my parents back. So I just. Tried."

Kurt's heart crumbles and drops in pieces into his stomach. "Tried to be straight," Kurt states.

Blaine nods. "That was one of my friends from school. That girl. She had a crush on me so I just...asked her out." Blaine is really starting to abuse the grass in his hands.

"I was such a jerk to her. I lied to her, Kurt. And I hurt you. And I just. I feel awful, and I have missed you like crazy. Like, hard-to-breathe missed you. And I am so tired of pretending, and I just want my best friend back." A couple of tears trail down Blaine's cheeks and he looks away from Kurt trying to brush them away.

Kurt scoots as close to Blaine as he can and throws his arms around Blaine's shoulders which just makes Blaine cry harder. So Kurt holds tighter.

"You'll always have me, Blaine. Always. I'll never say goodbye to you."

Blaine finally turns awkwardly and hugs Kurt back. They just sit like that, both crying all over the other's shirt and clinging like they are making up for too much lost time.

"God I missed you," Blaine says, turning his face into Kurt's neck.

Kurt whimpers a, "me too. So much."

"Can we be us again, please? Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Kurt says fervently. And it's true. Kurt hadn't even considered that things might have been bad for Blaine. Kurt had always seen Blaine as his rock. Like Blaine was such a force of nature that he didn't even need someone to lean on. He resolves to himself to never let Blaine's needs fall through the cracks again.

Blaine sniffs and pulls back to give Kurt a small smile.

Kurt pulls his sleeve down over his hand and uses to wipe at Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine leans away quickly. "Your shirt! Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Kurt just bursts out laughing. Leave it Blaine to think about Kurt's wardrobe in a moment like this where Kurt could care less about the state of his clothes.

As if his laughter was an invitation, the Berry's and his Dad converge on them slowly. Kurt wonders how long they've been hovering on the sidelines and waiting to return. He feels slightly embarrassed that some of their display might have been witnessed, but all of them act oblivious.

Blaine scoots over when Burt lowers himself down on his other side. Kurt smiles when his Dad claps Blaine on the back a few times and engages him in conversation like two years hadn't passed since they'd seen each other.

Kurt has never felt lighter. He lets the laughter and conversations wash over him, watching Blaine talking with his uncles and Rachel.

When the fireworks finally start, Kurt feels Blaine's pinky curl over his on the blanket when they lean back to watch. He is so in love with Blaine, and someday he hopes he can tell him that, and maybe even hear it back.


End file.
